vvikipediafandomcom_pt-20200215-history
Lista de personagens de Cory na Casa Branca
Segue abaixo, a lista de personagens da série Cory na Casa Branca. Personagens Principais Cory Baxter Cory Baxter, é um adolescente de 16 anos que vive na Casa Branca com seu pai Victor Baxter. Seus melhores amigos são Newt Livingston, e Meena Paroom, por quem possui uma grande paixão. Mas depois ele admitiu que são apenas amigos e disse "Existe apenas um sentimento de amizade". Cory é irritado por muitas vezes pela filha do presidente, Sophie Martinez, devido as suas duas faces, e também por Candy Smiles, que chama-o de "C-Bear". Usualmente pede um conselho para o seu pai. Ocasionalmente tem planos ganaciosos, e todos acabam com um final ruim. Toca bateria e tem um bom senso de ritmo, enquanto faz parte da banda DC3 fundada por Newt, Meena e ele mesmo. Seus bordões na série são "Estou indo pai!", "Você sabe como eu faço", "Dang!" e "Não pai!". Cory é similar a sua irmã mais velha Raven, e ambos sempre se metem em loucas situações, mas sempre conseguem achar um jeito de resolvê-lo. Newt Livingston Newton "Newt" Livingston III tem 16 anos e é filho de uma senadora e um chefe de justiça, é o melhor amigo de Meena Paroom e Cory Baxter. Tem pedaços de pistas inferiores e ama rock and roll. Possui algumas características similares à amiga de Raven, Chelsea, e o amigo de Cory, Larry. Ama dizer "Maneiro!" para alguma coisa que realmente não é tão 'maneiro', como a vez em que os alunos estavam sendo vacinados para a gripe. De alguma maneira, não é inteligente o bastante para descobrir coisas óbvias, mas tem o conhecimento para resolver coisas confusas. Toca guitarra (seu tipo preferido é Squire Stratocaster), e faz parte do DC3. Tem conhecimento sobre a paixão de Cory por Meena. Aparece usando jeans e correntes sempre que não está em algum traje especial. É divertido e imaturo. Uma vez, Sophie se apaixonou por Newt. Parece-se com Chelsea, pois não percebe coisas óbvias e é muito amigável. Supostamente, tem a "Maldição dos Livingston", já que não consegue perder nenhuma eleição (principalmente para Presidente do Corpo Estudantil). Odeia a ideia de ser o Presidente do Corpo Estudantil, e acha que não seria um bom líder, pois teria que deixar o seu estilo de vida livre, embora este seja o desejo de seus pais. O seu receio de liderar e da "Maldição dos Livingston" (embora ele passe a desfrutar desse fato) fazia com que ele inventasse uma desculpa para que não pudesse concorrer a Eleição do Corpo Estudantil, e o dia em que inventava a desculpa foi chamado de "Dia da Desculpa". Sua última desculpa foi que ele havia sido atacado por porcos-espinhos e quando bebia água, esta saia pelo seu corpo. Para a "surpresa" de Newt, seu pai já fora atacado por porcos-espinhos e aquele fenômeno não aconteceu. Ele é bem parecido com Chelsea Daniels de As Visões da Raven ambos demoram para entender as coisas. Meena Paroom Meena Paroom tem 16 anos e é filha do embaixador da Bahavia, um país fictício que possui culturas da Índia, Turquemenistão, Uzbequistão, Tajiquistão e Quirguistão. Gosta de vestir roupas americanas e ouvir músicas de rock, enquanto seu pai odeia. Jason Stickler, o filho do chefe da CIA, é obcecado por ela e está espiando a garota constantemente. O pai de Meena desaprova seus amigos Cory e Newt. Em Ain't Miss Bahavian, ele proíbe que fique perto deles porque acreditava que eles a hipnotizaram, fazendo com que desrespeitasse seu país. Depois, deixa a filha ser amiga dos meninos, pois ela admite seus segredos. Cory é apaixonado por ela, e acha que conquistará seu coração se fizer coisas agradáveis, mas Meena vê ele apenas como amigo. Recentemente, Cory também tem visto apenas amizade entre eles. Tem duas paixões em episódios diferentes, Craig Berkowitz e Dwayne "The Rock" Johnson. Tem semelhanças com Eddie (de As Visões da Raven). Ambos são apaixonados por música e são os únicos gênios dos três. De acordo com Maiara Walsh, o sotaque da Bahavia é uma mistura do brasileiro com o árabe. Em um episódio, ela odiou os dublinianos porque causavam 800 anos de mal-entendidos, mas depois ela perdoou e esqueceu. Victor Baxter Victor Baxter é o novo chef da Casa Branca. É o pai de Raven e Cory Baxter. Muitas vezes, resolve conflitos entre outros personagens, embora também tenha conflitos constantes com Samantha Samuels. Um fato constante é que fica envergonhado com ele mesmo por interpretar mal o que as pessoas dizem para si. Exemplo: Quando o presidente perguntou-lhe o que ainda fazia com a roupa da guia de turistas (que incluía uma saia), Victor diz que precisava depilar as pernas, mas vestiria aquilo se o presidente pensasse desta forma. Em vários momentos diz "Eu vou arrumar as malas.." quando Cory se mete em problemas, e outro bordão de sua origem é "Aqui vem a dor..." O Presidente Martinez foi ao seu restaurante, O Grill Nota Mil, para experimentar sua comida. Assim, decidiu que promoveria Victor como seu novo chef executivo na Casa Branca. As suas aparições são sempre breves, mas cômicas. Sophie Martinez Sophie Martinez tem 8 anos e é a filha do presidente Martinez. Conhecida como "Anjinho Americano", fala "É assim que me chamam!" quando alguém pronuncia o nome. Primeiramente, é vista como bonitinha, preciosa, mas depois é vista como inteligente, sorrateira e conveniente. Gosta de incomodar Cory, e arrasta ele para coisas que não quer fazer, como se vestir, brincar de chá, jogar jogos femininos, infantis e de tabuleiro, e acaba convencendo-o através da insolência ou de conversas diretas. Cory usa Sophie em muitos de seus planos para obter vantagens para si próprio, mas ela acaba descobrindo. Resolvem a situação combinando respeitar um ao outro, com a ajuda de Victor, o pai de Cory. De acordo com o episódio Mall of Confusion, ela e sua família são de Sacramento. No especial Wish Gone Amiss, era a principal antagonista porque Cory sempre fugia de suas responsabilidades. É semelhante a Stanley em As Visões da Raven, uma vez que sempre atacam os nervos de Cory e metem-o em problemas. Em um episódio, ficou escondida com sua amiga Tanisha porque elas não estavam vestidas de acordo com a festa de aniversário de Haley. Richard Martinez Richard Martinez é o "Presidente dos Estados Unidos" e diz "O Presidente dos Estados Unidos" para introduzir ele mesmo (e muitas vezes olha diretamente para a câmera enquanto diz isto). É o pai de Sophie e sempre faz o melhor para ser um bom presidente e um bom pai ao mesmo tempo. Muitas vezes se mete nos esquemas de Cory e depois precisa consertar os problemas que acabam envolvendo seu governo e os Estados Unidos. Às vezes em alguns episódios, assim como Cory, deixa de cumprir suas responsabilidades, como por exemplo, quando foi um guia de turistas no episódio de "Wish Gone Amiss". Antes de se tornar o Presidente, Martinez foi o governador da Califórnia. Personagens Secundários Samantha Samuels Samantha Samuels é a Assistente Pessoal do Presidente Richard Martinez. Ela é muito severa e gosta das coisas adequadas que serão necessárias para o presidente. Odeia os planos de Cory em que ele quer fazer dinheiro, e no fim envolvem o presidente. O Chef Victor descreve Samantha afetivamente como "excessivamente estressada". Gosta dos cantos dos pássaros, e pode fazer isso melhor que o presidente. No episódio "'We Built This Kitty on Rock 'n' Roll" fala para o presidente que ele não imita pássaros tão bem, e no fim, os dois se apresentam juntos na televisão. Com Sophie, no entanto, ela mostra um lado suave durante sua festa do pijama em "I Ain't Got No Rhythm", e como esta foi sua primeira e única, ela ficou encantada. Às vezes, a filha do presidente pede à Samantha que faça suas tarefas. No episódio The Presidential Seal foi revelado que possui heterocromia, quando ela revela que possui apenas um olho de cor cinza. Jason Stickler Jason Stickler estuda na Washington Prep com os personagens e é o rival de Cory Baxter. Muitos personagens chamam-no apenas pelo seu último nome. Tem uma paixão massiva e uma obsessão por Meena e disputa com Cory, de humildade, jeitos de conquistar seu coração, no entanto é óbvio que Meena não tem nenhum sentimento por ele, pois não aprende que não pode fazer ela amá-lo, e isso acaba levando ao nascimento de uma amizade. O pai de Jason é o diretor da CIA e por isso sempre está equipado com as últimas tecnologias da companhia. Muitas vezes, usa dispositivos da CIA para ter benefícios próprios, embora seus planos usualmente deem errado. Às vezes também é visto com um corte de cabelo do estilo anos 80 e é muito competente com o teclado. Seu pai é 001. É fã de filmes Sci-fi. Assim como Sophie, muitas vezes é o antagonista e às vezes o amigo de Cory, Newt e Meena, desde que ele e Cory jantaram juntos na Lagosta Lilás depois de brigarem por Meena no teto do banheiro, ajudar Cory a trocar o presidente (que no momento era Burt Ponsky, o gerente assistente do Queijo à Jato) que estava no shopping para retornar à Casa Branca, ajudar Newt no seu namoro e precisar de Cory e Newt para ser seus amigos, desde que seu robô quebrou e foi mencionado em vigor para os filmes com Cory, Newt e Meena. Candy Smiles Candy Smiles uma garota formal, delicada e às vezes irritante que tem uma paixão por Cory. Primeiramente, Cory não gostava de Candy; no entanto eles eventualmente acabam como um elegante casal. Ela é a única pessoa que sabe a letra do hino da sua escola. É muito apegada a Cory e organizada. Sempre está fazendo Cory sentir-se esquisito quando conversam sobre crescimento de uma família, já que ela possui apenas 15 anos. Também tem um extenso conhecimento de pontos de pressão no pescoço, que usa para imobilizar Cory quando fica brava com ele. Com o passar da série Candy começa a chamar Cory de ursinho e pensar sobre sua vida com ele. Tanisha Tanisha é uma pirralha, mimada do terceiro ano que é uma das colegas de classe de Sophie. Como reclamada por Sophie, é a garota mais popular da sua sala. Tem semelhanças com a irmã mais nova de Muffy, Buffy, do show de TV, As Visões da Raven. É uma das Garotas de Verão como Sophie. Tanisha trapaceou para ser presidente de sala com um falso choro. Aparece em divididos e diferentes episódios. Em alguns episódios, pode ser questionado se Sophie e Tanisha são amigas, mas primeiramente ela pareceu ser uma inimiga de Sophie. Em I Ain't Got No Rhythm ela quase estragou a festa do pijama de Sophie porque não gostou de Samantha. Haley Haley é uma das melhores amigas de Sophie. Ela odeia a escola ou qualquer tipo de trabalho. A mãe de Haley também ensina ela que deve conversar com as pessoas atrás das suas costas quando não gosta delas (isto é exibido no episódio 'Making The Braid'). Haley é uma Garota de Verão, como Sophie e Tanisha. Gosta muito de sorvete e foi parte do grupo de canto de Sophie, "The Pink Cupcakes" junto com Tanisha. Ela também pode ser descrita como algo que é forte de corda. Categoria:Lista de personagens de séries